


Reocurrence

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: ...For Rory, it wasn’t as hard, though deep down he knew it was because of his mystic rags. He’d been developing his physical abilities, but his main weapon didn’t need that kind of training.Then, there was Rene. He was stubborn and didn’t like to be told what to do, but above all of that, how tough life and streets had made him, paid off on his body shape and combat tactics.(And strength of spirit).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! I've been taking a very needed break from fanfics and ao3 in general so far this year, but now I'm ready to come back and I decided to do so with these lovely two <3 I hope you enjoy my cliché and short story for them :D 
> 
> (ps: Evelyn never existed in this universe)

The new recruits did their best all in their own way.

Curtis partly helping Felicity and partly showing up on the field, something that got him out of his comfort zone. For him, it was hard to get used to training and fighting, but passion and commitment led his hard work.

For Rory, it wasn’t as hard, though deep down he knew it was because of his mystic rags. He’d been developing his physical abilities, but his main weapon didn’t need that kind of training.

Then, there was Rene. He was stubborn and didn’t like to be told what to do, but above all of that, how tough life and streets had made him, paid off on his body shape and combat tactics.

(And strength of spirit).

 

One particular day, Rene couldn’t sleep so he went to blow off some steam in the Arrowcave. To his surprise, it wasn’t empty. Rory was there, wearing boxing gloves and attacking fiercely one of the hanging punching bags.

“Hey, Ragman,” he called, walking into the bunker.

“What are you doing here?” Rory asked back, between strikes. Sweat rolled down his face and he seemed angry, furious.

“I couldn’t sleep so I came here to train. Like you, I guess. Or maybe you’re just trying to mutilate that bag, I can’t really tell.” Rene cared more than he showed about the rest of the team. Rory was out of order, upset, and that wasn't right at all.

Rory nodded distractedly and didn’t give Rene’s attempt to humor any attention. Rene wanted to say something helpful, even if it wasn’t the kind of advice Rory might have been looking for.

“Keep your wrist straight when you hit it, it’ll waste them less.” Rory just nodded, changing the angle of his next punches.  “I bet they have lots of better uses, it would be a shame if something happened to them.”

Rory finally smirked. “Oh, like you wouldn’t even believe.”

 

 

 

“Are you drunk?” Rory asked incredulously, trying to guess so by analyzing Rene’s face.

“You think I’m the kind of guy who gets drunk with just one beer?”

Rory shrugged. “Why else would you be asking about this, then?”

“It was a casual question!” Rene answered, gesturing with his second beer in hand.

“Ok, whatever.” Rory rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, I’ve had sex in public places.”

Rene stayed silent for a second, but then he said, “Bet he enjoyed it.”

Rory’s eyebrows lifted, sipping from his beer with an unimpressed expression.

“What, wrong assumption?” Rene pushed.

“Definitely, it was a straightforward one.”

“Was it a right one?”

“Why do you care?” Rory’s voice tone rose.

“I don’t!” Rene insisted.

It was Rory’s turn to take a moment and think of what he’d say next. He looked into Rene’s eyes and smiled.

“If you wanted to know if I’m straight, Rene, you could’ve just asked.”

Rene nodded, not holding Rory’s gaze.

“Just for the record,” Rory added making Rene’s eyes snapping back at his, “I’m not. But don’t tell anyone.”

 

 

“Do you want to go out for Chinese?” Rene asked Rory, taking off his hockey mask and pulling off his shirt. “It’s been a terrible week.” They were back from an unsuccessful mission and the whole team had been frustrated for days, making the air in the station heavy and tiring.

Rory couldn’t help but steal a glance at Rene’s muscled arms from his little corner of the room. Rory had learned Rene always wore a stretch tank top underneath his blue sweater and did it make him look _g r e a t_.

“Sure,” Rory said casually. “I’ll let Curtis know.”

“I was thinking we could go just the two of us,” Rene quickly said. He used as an excuse the need to find another shirt to put on, so he turned to his own corner of the room and avoided eye contact.  “If you want to, of course.”

“Oh. Fine, I guess.” Rory was caught off guard, but still offered a smile he knew Rene couldn’t see.

 

 

They walked side by side to the nearest Chinese place making small talk about banalities. Once they were at the local, they ordered their dinner to go and paid the bill together.

Sitting on the roof of the restaurant’s building, they ate their rice and extremely delicious spring rolls.

“Rene, am I reading this right?” Rory asked in a low voice.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we’re here now because you asked me out and you wanted to come here with you-”

“Whoa, stop right there. Do you think I invited you as in –as in a date?” He said the last part almost pejoratively, making clear his surprise.

“Well, I no longer have reasons to do that, apparently.”

“Rory, I’m sorry you thought this meant something else for me.” It was said in a calm voice, that just as quietly made Rory’s chest tighten.

“It was something stupid to think. I just thought this was off and maybe you- really, it’s okay.” He stood up and pointed to his rice box.  “I'll finish this at home; I think you would understand I no longer want to be here right now”. Rene nodded silently.

“G’night.”

 

 

Rory wasn’t _completely_ angry. He knew it wasn’t Rene’s fault that he had misread the whole thing. But how could he blame himself, if all the signs had been clear? The subtle flirting, wanting to know if he was or not into guys, asking him out on Friday night… it'd seemed obvious.

However, that didn't mean that he was already okay with being left alone with Rene. Things had been kind of awkward since that night and Rory planned on keep avoiding the situation for as long as he could.

“I’ll go and check Tzu’s last location,” Rory told Rene from behind the main monitor. “I think I might find something helpful to trace her.”

“Oliver told us to stay both here while Felicity comes back.”

“Yeah, but I think someone should watch where she-”

“Rory. You always listen to Oliver.” Rene was serious, both in his voice and his features. He walked over the monitors and kept talking. “I know you don’t want to be alone with me in the same room since the other night and I’m sorry-”

“I don’t need your apologies, I’m not a child. It’s cool, I misread a situation. I can totally live with that.”

“Let me finish. I’m sorry because I wasn’t honest. You were right about assuming something was up. I just hadn’t prepared myself to tell you that night. I’ve thought it over and I don't want to keep screwing this up. If you agree, I’d like to invite you on a date.” Rene gulped, nervous as hell, expecting for an answer.

Rory read into Rene’s eyes, analyzing what he'd just said. It didn't make much sense to him.

“Is this some kind of joke or-”

“None of that.” Rene stepped closer and took Rory’s hand in his. “I’d really like you to go on a date with me.”

It seemed one of Rory’s daydreams: nothing seemed real, happening out of nowhere, and it was too good to be true.

He sliced his hand out of Rene’s embrace.

“Try not to screw it up if you're serious.” He licked his lips. “I accept to go on a date with you.”

Rene grinned. “Oh, trust me, you won't regret it”.

 

 

It turned out to be easier than they thought. They went out for a walk at the Star City Square and talked about everything and nothing at once. Eventually, they sat on a bench under the sight of the beautiful stars.

They weren't alike, but with Rene’s guard and Rory’s shield down, they managed to find a fine balance within their conversation.

Not even when they stayed silent it was awkward but rather comfortable and peaceful.

“Rory.” Rene looked at his eyes and gripped his hand tighter.

Rory turned to him, smiling.

“Yes, sir?”

Rene leaned in and Rory, for everything that was worth it, sealed their lips with a kiss. It was sensual, guarded at first and then not much later it was sloppy, careless about anyone that could steal a glance of them.

Rene’s tongue was intrusive and already in Rory’s mouth, while Rory’s mind was in a constant in-between state of “what the hell” and “definitely yes”.

Control was lost for a short moment when Rene’s hand rested tentatively on Rory’s thigh and Rory’s fingers curled strongly around Rene’s neck.

“We're still at a public park,” Rory said, breathless.

“Unfortunately.”

Rene pulled apart and looked into Rory’s eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes, burning.

“It was a smart decision, the one of making up your mess,” Rory said because if his need to fill up the moment, chuckling softly and biting his bottom lip.

Rene smiled in response and caressed Rory’s neck. “I think I need more info before making any conclusions.”

They shared a mischievous smirk before going back to kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and maybe other of my fanfics, please visit my [Patreon account](https://www.patreon.com/venezuelanwriter/), in case you would like to help me pay for my college studies (literally, my semesters cost around $100) and also get some awesome, exclusive benefits!


End file.
